Sweet Holidays
by zomblitz
Summary: Candy se ha enamorado y esta furiosa con ello, se enamoro del mejor amigo de su hermano y como si fuera poco pasara las fiestas con el y su familia, teniendo la presión de ocultarle un secreto que la aleja de el.


¡Hola chicas! Ya se que les debo mil capítulos de No Todo es Dulce, No Todo es Amargo pero es que por razones varias no lo he podido continuar como quiero, así que por el momento les traigo este regalito post-navidad y por año nuevo, principalmente para todas las que me leyeron desde el primer capitulo de el fic antes mencionado, disfruten de este minific de regalo para ustedes, con mucho amor y agradecimiento, celebren mucho, si toman no conduzcan, cumplan la mayoría de sus propósitos (platíquenme algunos ;3), no se ahoguen con las uvas y hagan bien esos rituales de año nuevo, sin importar cual sea, háganlo con el corazón. Les deseo lo mejor y gócenlo con sus familias.

Cuando Candice White se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de nuevo, le dieron ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el muro mas cercano, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para enamorarse de nuevo y de el? Ya había sido demasiado lastimada como para permitírselo de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?- una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos  
-No, no me pasa nada- forzó una sonrisa, mientras se perdía en esos azules ojos- debo irme, se hace tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mándame un texto y nos vemos después ¿de acuerdo?- realmente necesitaba huir de ahí  
-Esta bien ¿segura que no pasa nada? ¿Si gustas te llevo a tu departamento?  
-¡NO!- los nervios la traicionaban- no, tranquilo, todo bien, te veo luego- y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Es el mejor amigo de su hermano ¿Cómo había pasado? Decidió dar un paseo para distraerse, el frio invernal de Chicago seguro ayudaría, como siempre, amaba el invierno y las épocas navideñas, eran coloridas y cálidas, así que decidió dar un paseo por el parque para tratar de aclarar de su mente, navidad estaba cerca a tan solo dos semanas y Albert la había invitado junto con su hermano quien era el mejor amigo de Albert a pasar navidad con el y su familia en Lakewood, y como sus padres pasarían las fiestas en su tercera o cuarta luna de miel ella y su hermano Anthony aprovecharían para ir, nada como ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, donde se había criado felices.

El paseo no ayudo en mucho, de hecho en nada, solo le había traído mas pensamientos absurdos, decidió regresar a casa y empacar, que al día siguiente partiría hacia su amado Lakewood, Anthony y ella compartían departamento y eran realmente unidos, se sentía como traidora, no solo porque se enamoro de su amigo, si no que todos se conocían desde niños, claro ellos eran mayores que ella, pero apenas por siete años.

Empaco todo y la emoción empezó a embargarla, pronto vería a Archie y Stear, los hermanos de Albert y a Annie su mejor amiga, Stear le había contado que se había hecho novio de una chica llamada Patty, a quien ansiaba conocer, cocino la cena, lavo todo lo que se podía lavar y no podía tranquilizarse, incluso hizo la maleta de Anthony demostrando que lo conocía a la perfección, por primera vez detestaba las vacaciones que le daban, alguna desventaja tenia el ser maestra ¿no?

-Pecas ¿estas en casa?- una voz familiar la hizo reaccionar  
-En la cocina Anthony  
-¿Qué acontece para que cocines?  
-Estaba a aburrida ¿Qué tal el ultimo día de trabajo?  
-No me quejo, Rosemary te envía besos, la deje en el aeropuerto  
-¿Triste por dejarla ir a Seattle con sus padres?  
-Un poco, pero si hay pastel de chocolate como postre, podría olvidarlo  
-Estas de suerte hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa, ella añoraba algo como lo de Anthony y Rose, estaban comprometidos y enamorados, se mudarían juntos en enero, ya tenían todo listo y Candy se mudaría a Florida aprovechando que su contrato actual con la escuela donde enseñaba el tercer grado ya había terminado , un cambio era lo que necesitaba , y para el 3 de enero ya estaría viviendo en Florida, por lo mismo estaba emocionada con estas fiestas, después de ello seria mas difícil ver a sus amigos y además le ayudaría para olvidarse de Albert y su enamoramiento fugaz.

Le gustaba el trayecto en carretera y mas con su hermano, era tan divertido y tenían tanto en común, la platica nunca terminaba, pero en esa ocasión ella estaba nerviosa, afortunadamente no iban a llegar a casa de los Andley, si no a la suya, la gran mansión White y por lo menos tendría unos días para esconderse y pensar como iba a superar este absurdo enamoramiento.

-¿Qué te esta pasando Candy?  
-Nada Anthony, solo extraño a nuestros padres, es la primera navidad sin ellos  
-Fingiré que te creo, por que por algo no me quieres contar, pero sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites ¿de acuerdo?- Candy se asombro de lo mucho que su hermano la conocía y eso le hizo quererle aun más, ella ya no contesto, solo miro por la ventana hacia el bosque blanco, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Albert estaba tomando café en el despacho con su padre, hablando de todo y nada, George Andley era un hombre imponente, sabio y sobre todo un gran padre, Albert lo admiraba demasiado, cuando su hermana y cuñado murieron en un accidente él se había hecho cargo de sus sobrinos Archie y Stear Cornwall como si fueran sus propios hijos, todos habían crecido juntos como hermanos y la familia creció cuando los White aparecieron en escena, Anthony era su mejor amigo y siempre había estado en los momentos mas difíciles como cuando su madre había muerto hacia unos años ya y por lo mismo se sentía de lo peor, estaba tan absurdamente enamorado de Candy, quien no solo era como una hija mas para su padre también era la hermana se su mejor amigo y varios años menor que el, pero era imposible no enamorarse de ella, incluso Archie y Stear habían tenido un crush con ella en la adolescencia.

Aun recordaba cuando la conoció, era uno de esos días de verano, cuando caían tormentas casi apocalípticas, ella estaba trepada en un árbol llorando, por que el rio había subido y no sabia nadar, sabia que era la hermana de Anthony por que él le había enseñado una foto, pero jamás había podido hablar con ella o verla de cerca, fue el quien ayudo a bajarla del árbol, nunca entendió como lo hizo, solo lo hizo, rompiéndose la pierna en el camino, pero cuando esos bonitos ojos verdes le habían mirado supo que había valido totalmente la pena, Candy era la única que lograba que su tía abuela, Elroy, fuera un mar de ternura, la quería mucho y la consentía como jamás lo había hecho con los chicos, era su tía quien insistía en cuidar a los chicos White cuando sus padres tenían que viajar y quien mas había sufrido cuando Candy se había mudado a Nueva York para estudiar la universidad.

Albert seguía sin entender cuando o como se había enamorado de ella, pero así era y para evitarlo se había hecho novio de Eliza Legan, aunque eso era mas físico que otra cosa, ella era guapa, pero solo eso, su cabeza estaba hueca y su corazón podrido, la había botado en cuando había podido y desde entonces no se había fijado en nadie, solo había existido Candy y cuando ella había encontrado a ese chico Neal Grandchester, había sufrido mucho pero si Candy era feliz él también lo seria y se había alejado bastante de ella, por lo mismo no pudo evitar extrañarla y menos invitarla a pasar navidad con el y su familia, al fin y al cabo todos eran familia.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?  
-Señores, los jóvenes Candy y Anthony están aquí- al escuchar su nombre, se había puesto nervioso y emocionado con tantos sentimientos encontrados  
-Ya vamos Dorothy gracias- salieron del despacho hacia la sala de estar donde los hermanos ya estaban siendo consentidos por su tía – Buenas tardes señoritos White- se burlo Albert, Anthony y Candy se levantaron para saludar y cuando vio a Candy se quedo casi sin aliento, tenia el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y su ojos verde parecían esmeraldas, era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo  
-Señorito Andley gusto en verle- se burlo Anthony  
-Hola Albert, George, que gusto verte- Candy fue directo a abrazar a su padre y el solo pudo envidiar a su padre, Candy había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma chica afectuosa de antes, por lo menos con el ya no, desde que había roto su relación con Neal ella era bastante mas propia y fría, pero al parecer solo había cambiado con el y eso lo mantenía intrigado  
-Candy hermosa, que gusto verte querida, Anthony también me da mucho gusto verte, me tenían muy abandonado- George había respondido con afecto y abrazos a los hermanos.

Albert ya se imaginaba la fiesta de grititos que Annie haría al ver a Candy y la cantidad absurda de envidia que sentiría al ver como abrazaba a Archie y Stear, pero lo que mas le pesaba era saber que ella no estaba ni remotamente enamorada de él.

Los días habían pasado mas rápido de lo que ella quería y cuando se había dado cuenta, era 24 de Diciembre, pasaría la noche en casa de los Andley y realmente no estaba lista para ello, por mas que quería sacárselo de la cabeza no podía, y menos del corazón, era de esos sentimientos que te calan hasta los huesos, no como con Neal que no había calado mas allá de la segunda capa de su piel por lo menos en lo romántico, pero el terror que le causaba su solo nombre había calado hasta la fibra de su alma.

Se arregló lo mejor que su poca experiencia le había permitido, con un lindo peinado, en el cual sus locos rizos eran finas ondas, maquillo un poco sus ojos y labios y se enfundo en un lindo vestido color vino con encaje y una tela fina que parecía que flotaba a su alrededor, era de esos vestidos largos de atrás y cortos por delante y unos altísimos zapatos negros, se puso su abrigo y salió a encontrarse con su hermano.

Al llegar, todo estaba exquisitamente arreglado, como siempre, un enorme árbol de navidad estaba en el vestíbulo y todo era hogareño y cálido, entonces lo vio bajando la escalera con sus primos enfundado en un lindo suéter color azul, como sus ojos y pantalones negros, el venia directo a ella a saludarla y ella no dudo ni un solo segundo en darle un abrazo, no resistía mas sin hacerlo y así o hizo, o abrazo fuerte aspirando su aroma, cuando se dio cuenta, también abrazo a los demás, para disimular su impulsivo acto, tan pronto termino, pregunto por las chicas y salió corriendo de ahí en busca de ellas, si no le contaba a alguien todo esto, explotaría seguramente.

No sabia como reaccionar, tanto tiempo esperando por que ella volviera a abrazarlo, se veía tan hermosa, elegante y fina, Candy tenia clase sin necesidad de esforzarse y cuando lo abrazo Albert no dudo ni un solo momento en corresponder, rodear su fina cintura y aspirar su delicado aroma, solo le provocaron querer besarla y desataron las mas bajas pasiones en el, se sentía tan mal por ello que la dejo ir rápidamente hacia los brazos de Archie que bromeo acerca de lo bien vestida que estaba, antes de notarlo si quiera Candy salió huyendo en busca de las chicas.

-Soy yo o Candy se esta volviendo loca- pregunto Archie  
-Si no fuera por que es absurdamente imposible, diría que le gustas Albert- le dijo Anthony  
-¿¡QUE!? Para nada Anthony como crees- respondió medio gritando y titubeado  
-Tal vez tu no a ella, pero ella a ti si- por fin Stear dio en el clavo, demonios ¿Cómo saldría de ello?  
-Eso seria genial, seriamos familia en verdad jajaja- la respuesta de Anthony dejo en frio a Albert y los otros dos chicos- no me miren así, solo quiero que ella sea feliz, ya saben Neal no hizo lo mejor, la dejo destrozada y bueno, siempre he creído que tu Albert serias ideal para ella, pero quien sabe si ella piense así, aun así amigo, deberías hacer tu lucha, mi hermana es testaruda pero no pierdes nada, cuentas con mi apoyo total. 

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Albert se sintió aliviado y decidió contarle todo, que la amaba y que quería luchar por ganarse su corazón, así lo hizo, los llevo al despacho y a los tres chicos les conto todo, liberando un peso al escuchar de nuevo a Anthony decirle que lo apoyaba y que le ayudaría, eso animo a Albert a darle el regalo que había comprado a Candy.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto después de tocar la puerta  
-Adelante- se escucho la femenina voz desde dentro, paso a la habitación y vio a Annie maquillando a Patty, la novia de Stear, habían hecho buena mancuerna apenas al conocerse y sabia que podía confiar en ella- Candy te ves hermosa- dijo Annie  
-Gracias Annie, ustedes igual  
-¿Ten encuentras bien Candy?- Patty la miraba intrigada y Annie también, así que Candy se apresuró a contarles todo, desde la verdadera razón por la cual termino con Neal y donde estaba el ahora, hasta lo del reciente abrazo a Albert  
-Hay Candy, como no me contaste esto antes, maldito Neal, nada que ver con su hermano Terry- Annie estaba furiosa  
-¿Y a todo esto, dices que Albert te abrazo fuertemente no? A lo mejor y el sentimiento es mutuo- Patty estaba esperanzada con ello, hacia unos días que conocía a Candy ya la quería mucho, entendía lo que Stear le había dicho de la magia de Candy  
-No se, no creo, nunca me ha dado muestra de que sea así, me animo a estar con Neal en principio y nunca me ha demostrado sentir mas que una amistad hasta ahora, pero tal vez estoy solo confundiendo las cosas- Candy lo que menos quería era darse alas  
-Esto amerita investigación- Annie estaba exaltada con la idea de cuestionar a Albert  
-Como quieras Annie, sé que no podre detenerte, pero de una vez te digo que Albert no siente nada por mi- Candy puso punto final a la platica.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas y anécdotas absurdas que le contaban a Patty, al terminar, pasaron a beber algo, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 4 de la mañana, todos se fueron a dormir y cayeron rendidos, menos Candy y Albert

La sed le había despertado, no debió beber tanto, pero no lo pudo evitar, bajo a buscar un vaso de agua y se llevo la sorpresa de la noche al ver a Albert sentado al piano tocando, no hizo ruido hasta que termino de tocar y entonces aplaudió, realmente tocaba bien.

-Eso fue maravilloso  
-Gracias Candy, era la favorita de mamá  
-Lo se, ella la toco alguna vez para mi, eres muy parecido a ella ¿sabes? Pauna era una gran mujer  
-Si lo era ¿Por qué estas despierta?  
-Tenia sed, disculpa por interrumpir  
-No, descuida no lo hiciste, de hecho también tenia sed, pero me dieron ganas de tocar y no lo pude evitar- de repente Candy sintió la tentación de sentir los dedos de Albert tocándola con tal devoción como tocaba su piano y eso hizo que se estremeciera, tanto de placer como de terror por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, ella jamás volvería a permitir algo así, no quería sentir lo mismo que aquella ocasión con Neal- Entonces ¿vamos por agua?- la voz de Albert la regreso a la realidad alejándola de esa oscuridad que le traía pensar en ese tipo.  
-Vamos

Todo se sentía incomodo, era extraño, ya no tenían la confianza de antes, la atmosfera entre ellos había cambiado, era mas pesada y hacia que Candy se sintiera mas atraída a Albert y el sentía lo mismo, mientras el servía los vasos con agua, ella pensaba un tema del cual hablar, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, Albert dejo el agua delante de ella y en un descuido tiro el vaso derramándolo todo, de inmediato empezó a secarla, y el ayudo, estaban en el espacio mas reducido de toda la maldita cocina y estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, cuando terminaron Albert decidió que era el momento de darle su regalo, no podría hacerlo delante de los demás así que lo saco de su bata y se lo entrego.

-Candy, feliz navidad  
-Albert, no tenias que darme nada  
-Lo se, lo hago por gusto, créeme, ábrelo- ella rompió el envoltorio y dentro había una caja negra, larga, cuando la abrió se sorprendió al encontrar un brazalete, hecho de rosas de plata con algunos pequeños diamantes rosas y esmeraldas incrustados- cuando la vi no pude evitar pensar en tus lindo ojos y en lo mucho que te gustan las rosas color rosa- Candy se sorprendió mas con esos detalle sobre ella que él le daba  
-Gra-gracias Albert es hermosa- levanto la mirada hacia él, y a sus ojos, entonces él se acercó más y la beso, la beso fuertemente, con pasión y después bajo el ritmo y lo hacia con dulzura y ella se dejo ir entonces el aumento el ritmo de nuevo, duro , caliente y apasionado, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza y el ansiaba besar cada parte de ella, cuando Candy soltó un pequeño gemido Albert casi no se contuvo y la empujo contra un mueble y la subió sobre el posicionándose entre sus piernas, estaba extasiado y la beso mas apasionadamente, subiendo una de sus manos por su pierna y al hacerlo también subió su camisón para dormir, sintió como se tensaba entre sus brazos y escucho un no de parte de ella, también creyó escuchar un para, pero lo omitió, siguió besándola, no podía parar, era como si un millón de fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro y alrededor de él.

Candy no podía pensar con claridad, estaba muy caliente, o tal vez era el, no sabia, solo sabia que quería mas, cuando sintió su mano en su pierna se asusto y quiso detenerlo pero el la beso con mas intensidad y de inmediato lo olvido, enredo ambas alrededor de la cadera de él, acercándolo mas a si misma, le recorrió la espalda baja con las yemas de sus dedos y con las uñas, y cuando sintió la excitación de Albert contra ella, entro en pánico, quería separarse de él, pero no podía, pero cuando el subió su mano de la pierna a uno de sus pechos ella se enfureció, recordó que le dijo que no, que se detuviera y no lo hizo, al final él era como todos los demás, lo empujo lejos de si y solo le dio un buen golpe con el puño cerrado en la mandíbula, le aventó la pulsera antes de irse corriendo a la seguridad de su habitación prestada.

-¡JAMAS VUELVAS A TOCARME ¿ENTENDISTE?!

Albert no entendía que había pasado, se quedo en la cocina, sintiéndose estúpido por haberla tratado así, busco hielo, recogió el brazalete y subió a tratar de dormir, pero antes una ducha helada era lo que mas le urgía. Cuando despertó esperaba poder hablar con Candy, pero se encontró con que se había ido apenas había amanecido, omitió hablar del tema, hasta la tarde cuando Anthony, su amigo de toda la vida, había aparecido hecho una furia y había rematado el golpe que Candy le había dando antes.

-Dije que te apoyaría en conquistar a mi hermana, por que creí que tenías buenas intenciones, no en que te apoyaría en que trataras de follartela en la cocina, si te veo cerca de ella de nuevo te mato Albert, te lo juro

Y así como Anthony llego se fue, dejando a Albert mas confundido y devastado, había perdido a la mujer que amaba y a su mejor amigo en un solo día, cuando su padre le pregunto que había pasado, él le conto todo, incluso que sabia que Candy le había pedido que se detuviera, escucho a Annie maldecir y salir como torbellino por la puerta, seguida de Patty alegando que irían a asegurarse de que Candy estuviera bien y el seguía sin entender nada.

-Ven Albert, debemos hablar de algo muy delicado, al despacho ya mismo, Archie, Stear vengan, seria injusto dejarlos así, Elroy, te necesitare, ven por favor.  
-Si padre- así los tres chicos siguieron a George al despacho, solo recordaban haberlo visto así de serio una vez, cuando Candy había terminado con Neal y por primera vez sentían que había algo que les ocultaba, algo que era más serio de lo que parecía.  
-Te extralimitaste Albert, creo que esta de mas decirlo y tu sabes que lo hiciste, pero no es solo eso, el tema es bastante mas delicado- George soltó un suspiro, recordando esa tarde en que Candy llego a su oficina hecha trizas, llorando como jamás la había visto llorar, estaba temblando y tenia varios moretones en el brazo y el labio partido, un chico de cabello castaño venia con ella, sosteniéndola y gracias a ello es que Candy no había golpeado el suelo, la llevaron a un hospital y George se llevo un trago amargo al saber lo que había sucedido.  
-¿Padre de que hablas? Albert estaba realmente angustiado y ansioso por saber que era  
-Hace cinco años, cuando Candy estaba estudiando en Nueva York recordaran que se involucro con este chico Neal, yo la visitaba cada que podía, puesto que viajaba constantemente hacia allá, y en principio ella se veía bien, feliz y satisfecha, pero conforme el tiempo avanzo, se veía mas cansada, mortificada, angustiada y sobre todo asustada, nunca me decía que le pasaba, alegaba que era su ultimo semestre y eso la tenia así y yo le creí, Anthony también y sus padres también, todos lo hicimos, un día Candy llego a la oficina, acompañada de Terry el hermano de Neal, estaba en un estado deplorable, bastante lastimada y golpeada, antes de que me explicara que paso se desmayo y la llevamos al hospital, ahí Terry me conto que él había llegado al departamento de su hermano tras una llamada de Candy, ella sonaba asustada y el alcanzo a escuchar gritos de Neal y ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, cuando el llego encontró todo destrozado, y Candy estaba en el baño llorando, la saco como pudo y ella le pidió que le llevara conmigo, así lo hizo, era todo lo que el sabia, también me conto que Neal era muy iracundo y violento, estaba bajo tratamiento y si dejaba de tomar la medicación actuaba como loco, a el creía que Candy sabia y al parecer no era así, Neal omitió el detalle de contárselo, mientras los doctores examinaban a Candy Terry no se movió, hasta que los doctores salieron a decirnos que Candy había sido abusada por Neal, Terry salió en busca de su hermano y yo, yo me quede en el hospital hablando con la policía, fue el mismo Terry el que entrego a su hermano a la policía, los padres de Candy estuvieron con ella cada momento, durante el juicio y al parecer Candy no había sido la única, una de las chicas no sobrevivió para contarlo, pero las demás encantadas lo hicieron, desde entonces ella toma terapia, para poder superar todo eso.

Después de esa revelación Albert se sintió peor, ella se había negado, estaba asustada y el siguió sin considerar nada mas, Candy había pasado por todo eso y Anthony estaba furioso por que creyó que él era como Neal y no estaba lejos de serlo, había sido un patán, sin pensarlo dos veces salió rumbo a la casa de Candy, debía arreglar las cosas, la amaba y se había dejado llevar, se sentía culpable y quería enmendar su error, antes de que fuera mas tarde.

Candy estaba en su habitación en casa, pensando que tal vez había sobreactuado, pero si Albert se enteraba ya no querría nada con ella, él la había besado, eso debía significar algo, se sentía culpable por fracturar la amistad de su hermano con Albert, se sentía miserable por permitir que Neal le siguiera afectando de ese modo y se sentía mal por que creía que había perdido a Albert, si es que había tenido alguna oportunidad con el.

Annie y Patty habían estado con ella parte de la tarde, no hacia ni cinco minutos que se habían marchado, Candy les había hecho creer que estaba dormida, a los pocos minutos cuando si estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, había escuchado un estruendo abajo y varios gritos, asustada se levanto y bajo corriendo pensando que algo le había pasado a Anthony y se encontró con Albert y Anthony gritándose y a George, Archie y Stear tratando de interponerse entre ellos para evitar que se fueran a los golpes.

-¿Albert?  
-¡Princesa, necesito hablar contigo!  
-¡NO! Te dije que te alejaras de ella  
-Anthony basta, no puedes seguir actuando así, no puedes seguir evitando hacer tu vida solo para cuidarme- Anthony se quedo plasmado- no puedes seguir posponiéndolo todo con Rose y lo sabes, así que basta, soy una adulta y debo actuar como tal, ven Albert hablemos en la biblioteca.

Albert pasó a lado de un Anthony que se había quedado pasmado e inmóvil y siguió a Candy a la ya conocida y enorme biblioteca, estaba nervioso y asustado de perderla, pero tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible por arreglar todo con ella, la amaba y perderla lo destruiría.

-¿Qué quieres Albert?  
-Pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento Candy, yo lo lamento de verdad  
-George te conto ¿cierto?  
-Lo hizo y ahora comprendo muchas cosas y de verdad lo lamento  
-Estas disculpado, ahora vete por favor- dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación abriendo la puerta  
-Candy, espera, necesito decirte algo mas- escucho como ella suspiraba y el pesado ruido de la puerta cerrándose  
-¿Qué es?- por alguna razón ella estaba esperanzada, deseaba que le dijera que la amaba y nada mas, si él le decía esas palabras se olvidaría de todo, de Neal, de lo de la noche anterior se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos y el verde y azul se encontraron  
-Te amo Candice White, y quiero hacerte feliz, solo quiero vivir para y contigo- antes de que pudiera decir más ella se lanzo a sus brazos  
-Oh Albert llevo mucho esperando por esto, tonto, te tardaste demasiado, también te amo, demasiado y quiero estar contigo, olvídate de todo no hay nada que perdonar, hare todo para hacerte feliz.

Albert y Candy se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada, después de un momento se besaron, nunca supieron quien inicio el beso, pero era un beso lleno de amor, ambos supieron que desde ese día en adelante estarían juntos siempre.

La noche del 31 de diciembre estaba mas fría y blanca que cualquier otra hasta el momento, todos estaban cenando en la casa White, celebrando el año nuevo y todas las cosas maravillosas que les traería y despidiendo el año viejo felices de vivir tantas cosas buenas, malas y maravillosas, los señores White habían pospuesto su luna de miel para pasar el tiempo con sus hijos y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Cenaron, bebieron y celebraron como una enorme familia, riendo y haciendo tanto ruido como podían, después de cenar, Albert le pidió a Candy salir al jardín, se abrigaron bien y hacia allá se dirijieron mientras el resto de la familia los seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Pasa algo Albert?  
-Nada malo, tranquila, solo quiero hablarte- le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- sé que llevamos algo así como una semana juntos Candy, pero de verdad te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo como nunca había querido estar con nadie, llevo mucho amándote y no quiero estar mas tiempo separado de ti  
-Te entiendo siento lo mismo que tu- ella se sonrojo y le sonrió deslumbrantemente- quiero estar contigo a cada segundo- él se detuvo y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo ante ella, Candy estaba atónita, sabia lo que sucedía pero no lo creía y de repente todas las luces del jardín se encendieron dando un espectáculo demasiado bello, casi parecía un sueño  
-Candy, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
-¡SI! No quiero nada mas en la vida que casarme contigo- se abrazaron y se besaron, Albert puso un muy lujoso anillo en su dedo, con un diamante rosa en el centro y otros tres a cada lado de este y antes de que se dieran cuenta toda la familia ya estaba a su alrededor abrazándolos y felicitándolos.

Definitivamente este año nuevo había empezado perfectamente.

Dos años después.

Cuando Candice Andrew se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, quería gritar y golpear un muro, de pura felicidad, seria un regalo perfecto para finalizar el año, estaban todos en Lakewood, por fin Anthony se había casado, de hecho todos se habían casado y vivían muy felices, se veían continuamente y ella estaba segura de que con la noticia de su embarazo serian mas cercanos aun, eran una enorme familia, ruidosa de por si y cuando los niños empezaran a llegar seria un caos, uno muy bello claro, pero caos al fin y al cabo.

Cuando llego la hora del brindis de año nuevo, supo que era el momento perfecto para dar la noticia, todos tomaron sus copas de vino o champagne y se prepararon para el brindis, menos Candy, ella sonrió y los vio a todos

-¿Candy no vas a brindar con nosotros?  
-Lo siento no puedo  
-¿Porque amor, te sientes mal acaso?  
-No es nada grave, ya sabes amor, nada que no se me quite en nueve meses- sonrió dulcemente a su esposo quien se quedo paralizado y solo reacciono con el grito de Annie  
-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA CANDY! Que emoción  
-Si hoy me entere, ¡feliz año nuevo!- Albert la abrazo y le susurro cuanto la amaba y de nuevo toda la familia se unió en un abrazo de grupo, una nueva vida venia a alegrarles la vida, había mucho que festejar.

Tanto Candy como Albert aun tenían mucho que superar pero con la llegada de este bebe supieron que no tendrían simplemente unas dulces fiestas, también una dulce vida.


End file.
